


Hidden Marks

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beast is not gone, only hidden.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Marks

Belle wears high-necked blouses with long sleeves, and skirts that sweep the floor, whenever she leaves her rooms, summer or winter. Occasionally someone wonders why, but a princess is pretty much allowed to set her own fashions, and so it is usually shrugged off as modesty or simple preferences. Belle’s father never mentions the fact that, as a younger woman, she used to revel in short-sleeved tunics. He is buried in his brand-new, explosion-proof workroom, and never notices his daughter’s clothing unless it is on fire.

Belle wears high-necked, long-sleeved blouses, even in high summer, because it would be slightly awkward to explain to her doting courtiers why she has livid bruises on her arms and throat. Not that she minds. Sometimes, during a very boring dinner or a particularly stultifying court session, she will press her fingers to a hidden bruise and smile a secret smile.

The Beast is mostly gone, of course – transmogrified by love into a Prince again. But he remembers being the Beast, and when he is buried balls-deep in his beautiful wife, he cannot help but bite, hard and ravenous, leaving marks upon her pale skin to show that she is _his_ and no one else’s. If she objected, he would never do so – but she arches up against him, and twines her arms around him, and moans in pleasure, begging him to bite again, and so he leaves his mark upon her, black and blue and purple, so that they both know she is his.

Sometimes Belle misses the Beast; but when she does, she need only press her fingers to her most recent bruise to know that he is still with her. He and his marks are merely hidden from the world.


End file.
